Our RO1 focuses on characterization and cloning of the human monocyte- macrophage receptor for triglyceride rich lipoproteins. This study (and our other studies) also includes basic cellular mechanisms relevant to heart disease. We are also trying to determine the receptor interactions of TGRLP of specific flotation classes further subfractionated on an anti- apoB mab (JI-H) affinity method developed by an Otsuka group member of Japan Immunochemical Research Laboratories.